Desperate Housewives Men
by dm300charmed
Summary: Andrew, Bob, The Twins, Tom & Mike Slash


This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on real events or reflects the sexuality of the actors.

Desperate Housewives Men

Andrew Van de Kamp needed money. He had been left by his husband and he was

depressed, unemployed and horny. He decided to rent out the spare bedroom in his

house. He was on his way into the mall to put up flyers when he literally ran

into Porter and Preston Scavo. He scrambled to pick up the flyers, the twins

bent down to help.

"You looking for someone to rent a room?" asked Porter

"Yeah" replied Andrew. "Money's a tad tight."

"Well we are looking for a new place" said Preston, "Our landlord is a creep and

we're sick of it, so might you be interested in the two of us sharing." Andrew

thought about it while looking at the gorgeous twins in front of him. They had

certainly become a pair of studs over the past few years.

"Why not" he conceded. He might be able to solve more that one of his problems.

A week later after the twins moved in they had a little party and buy the time

the party was over all three of them were quite tipsy.

"Well I'm off to bed" said Andrew.

"Ok well we will clean up for a bit" said Porter. It had been about 15 minutes

and Andrew was just in his boxers about to get into bed when he realised how dry

his throat was. He headed downstairs and as he was heading into the kitchen he

stopped dead in his tracks as one of his greatest fantasies was being played out

in front of him. Both of the twins were also in their boxers and were embraced

in a passionate kiss. Preston was pushed up against the island and Porter was

running an ice cube over his visible nipple as they kissed. Andrew took a second

to take in the beautiful boys before him, practically hairless apart from the

treasure trails that were partially visible coming from under the tight boxers.

They were both, in Andrew's opinion, perfectly defined with amazing butts.

Preston, without breaking from his embrace, slid Porter's boxers off to reveal

his brother's hard 7inch prick. Andrew noted that it was smaller than his 8inch

member before sneaking up on Porter, dropping to his knees and sliding his

tongue into the awaiting hole.

Porter Scavo looked round at the sudden and unexpected intrusion into his ass.

"Andrew!" he exclaimed. Preston peered round him to get a look and took in the

sight of their hot landlord and friend on his knees, in his boxers eating out

his brother's ass. Andrew took a breath and said:

"You're both so damn sexy, when I saw you I couldn't resist" The twins looked at

each other, smiled and began to kiss again. A couple of minutes later when

Porter was full of Andrew's saliva he stood up.

"Mind if I cut in" and the three of them began to kiss, sharing the taste if

Porter's bubble butt. Andrew was so horny at this point he decided to take

charge.

"Go up to my bedroom and in the dresser there is some lube" he said to Preston

and Preston left. "Alone" stated Andrew and he forced Porter over the kitchen

counter so his perfect hole was exposed. Andrew pulled down his own underwear

and shoved his rock hard cock straight into Porter without waiting for the lube.

He wasted no time in gathering momentum and started ploughing into the teenage

ass.

"Hey what about me?" asked the startled Preston who was now standing at the

kitchen door with his boxers around his ankles exposing his own hard cock.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do" Andrew gasped between thrusts. He

pulled Preston towards him by his dick and began to toss him off as he went in

for the kiss. Unbeknownst to Andrew, Preston squeezed some of the lube onto his

fingers and at first just placed his hand on Andrew's own perfect ass which

looked so beautiful to Preston as it moved rhythmically in and out of his

brother. He was seriously wanting a piece of the action now so as Andrew fucked

his brother while kissing him and jerking his dick he slyly slipped two fingers

into Andrew's exposed hole. Andrew shivered as the cool fingers entered his arse

but he kept on ploughing into Porter.

As Andrew was finger fucked by Preston he kept on fucking Porter and it was

about 10 minutes later before he could feel himself reaching his climax.

"I'm going to cum!" he screamed as he began to shoot his load into the hot piece

of ass beneath him. He had let go of Preston's dick as he came and when he

pulled out of Porter, Preston dropped to his knees and began to lap up Andrew's

cum from his brother's ass. His hand also found his brother's dick and he began

to jerk it off and it was not long before he too was about to explode but it was

Andrew this time who dropped to his knees and took Porter's dick into his mouth

just in time for him to shoot his load down Andrew's throat. Andrew stood up

licking his lips.

"That was fun." He stated

"Yeah it was" agreed Preston, who had also stood up. "But now it's my turn and

he forced Andrew onto all fours. His dick slid into Andrew's wet hole and he

began pumping into his ass. His balls slapped against Andrew's butt cheeks again

and again as Preston attacked his hole. Porter who was watching this display had

began to jerk himself off and was about to cum again. The twins came together

with Porter shooting all over Andrew and his brother. Preston shot his load into

Andrew's ass. All three of them collapsed on the floor exhausted but they had

just enough strength to lick each other clean.

As soon as the door bell rang Andrew had an unexplained flourish of butterflies. He went to the door and opened it. He had not expected who was there.

"Mr Scavo what can I do for you?" asked Andrew politely.

"Call me Tom, Andrew and could I come in it's a bit delicate. Andrew turned to re-enter his house and he never saw the needle coming. When he woke up he realised he was naked and there was something in his ass. He tried to feel what it was but his hands were bound with string.

"Well look who's awake" said Tom

"I thought he would never wake up" said another familiar voice.

"I know he was out for what?" said another voice.

"Two hours." Answered a forth voice. Andrew opened his eyes and found he was face to face with Tom, Porter and Preston Scavo as well as Bob Hunter & Mike Delfino. Andrew noticed that all of the men were only wearing their boxers.

"What's going on?" asked Andrew

"Well Andrew," said Tom the boys here told us what you got up to the other night and we decided that we'd like to have you in our little group here.

"What group?"

"Oh well we meet up on regular occasions and have hot man on man sex" answered Preston matter-of-factly.

"Ok but why am I the only one who's naked and why am I tied up?" asked Andrew.

"Well me, Tom and others started this whole thing up and when Bob joined in we thought it would be fun to have a little initiation. And when the twins were old enough and wanted to join in after they had experimented themselves they had to go through the initiation to so now it's your turn." Answered Mike.

"Ok so what do I have to do?" enquired Andrew

"You must receive cum from all of the current members of the group whether it be ass or mouth." Responded Bob this time.

"What do you mean current members?"

"Well we used to have other members as well but for various reasons they left the group"

"There was that Danny kid, his dad, the gardener, Ian, Jackson, Orson and Keith."

"That's a lot" stated Andrew.

"Yep only me and Mike left form the original bunch now."

"I think I can accept those that" said Andrew. The guys didn't need to be told twice. Tom moved to Andrew's arse and removed the dildo that had been placed there.

"Just to make it quicker" he said

"Uh huh" Andrew managed to whisper. Tom quickly slid his hard 8 dick into Andrew's arse and began to pound away. Bob zoomed round the Twins and fed Andrew his dick, Andrew, who missed the feeling of being spit roasted yelped a little when he felt Tom hit his spot hard.

Porter and Preston both knelt down on either side of Mike and removed his boxers. The both began to work on his hardening dick with their tongues. They began to kiss with Mike's cock still between them. Mike placed his hands on their heads and encouraged them to continue to service him. Tom was grunting as he still pounded into Andrew's ass. He shot his load into Andrew's hole and collapsed onto a nearby chair.

"You have got to try this sweet ass Mike" said Tom. "He's seriously tight"

"I think I'll so that" he said. Mike pushed the twins off his dick and they began to make out. He made his way to Andrew's arse and just as he slid his cock in Bob shot his load down Andrew's throat. He made his way over to Tom sat on his lap and began to kiss and grope him. Porter took Bob's place and fed Andrew his cock. He leant over and pulled Mike in for a kiss. Preston appeared and shoved his dick into Andrew's ass along with Mikes and he ran his hands over Mike and slipped his finger into Mike's hole. With the added dick Andrew tried to protest but Mike spanked him.

"Shut up and take it boy" he panted as he shot his load and added it to Tom's. With Mike done Preston was able to speed up and he too added his load to Andrew's ass within minutes. Porter started to moan loudly as he shot his load down Andrew's ass.

"Well your one of us now Andrew, now the fun begins." Said Tom.

The End


End file.
